Haunting
by Girlygirl
Summary: Nothing stops her, not time or space not when it's about one of her sons. Nothing breaks him, not pain or killing but she does in his dreams. PiperWyatt one shot.


So I've written two other stories about Charmed so far. Those stories being, 'And then all the pieces fit' which I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews I got. You guys are great. The other story being 'Who was I' which was a companion piece to the first. Anyway as much as I love Piper/Chris stories this one came to me out of nowhere and would leave till I wrote it down. It's Piper/Future-Wyatt and its set anywhere after _The Courtship of Wyatt's Father_ and before _Bad, Bad World pt 2 _but _Chris-Crossed _is where I got the inspiration. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I hope you like it and please review.

**Haunting**

It always got him in his sleep, plagued him and disappeared in the morning with promises of later. It always got him later no matter how hard he fought it and he would have laughed, if he ever laughed, at the fact the small dreams could bring him down when nothing else could. It always got him because it was about her. Wyatt didn't know how she knew, or more specifically what she knew exactly but somehow she'd managed to find him. She slipped in and played around with him until he yelled and lost control. She never lost control and that made him mad. She was more powerful that he had ever given her credit for and stronger then he ever knew she could be. So to be fair, truth was, she always got him like nothing else. And she knew that. Maybe that's why she kept coming back and he liked that reason because letting himself think that she showed up every night because he wanted her to would be a sign of feelings. Feelings were a sign of weakness and he didn't have any; feelings or weaknesses. But the second his head hit the pillow it pulled him in no matter how much he pulled against it and there she was in the same spot he'd left her.

"Lord knows I didn't raise you like this," her voice was always calm, as if she knew that here in his mind he couldn't hurt her but she could hurt him.

"Lord knows you didn't raise me," he bit back, trying in anyway to hurt her, make her hurt like he did the only way the dream place would let him; verbally. She never took the bait.

"You didn't let me. So I hear." He always noted the black pointy toed boots she wore every time he saw her it reminded him of cartoon characters on television who always wore the same thing; when he had allowed television.

"No reason to follow in your footsteps and get walked all over." He lent against the wall, never being able to let himself relaxes like she always did.

"It does seem a bit boring, if that's what they told you." She always managed to throw him off and the smile pulling at her mouth pissed him off.

"No one told me anything, I was there I know exactly what happened, just how weak you were. They were." His voice raised, and she knew that he was losing it. She knew that she always got him to do so.

"Weak, not really a word I'd associate with the Charmed Ones but whatever works for you." And she was right, she was one of the Charmed Ones, the most powerfully witches ever. They were prophesied after all.

"I'm not talking about your powers, my powers; I'm talking about you as a person. Too many feeling. Emotions, not good for ruling." He let the power charge through his as his hands lit up and he shot a bolt out, breaking the picture of her and Prue and Phoebe that was resting just beside her arm. She didn't flinch.

"Nice trick. I can do it too. Come to think of it I taught you how to do it." It unnerved him how it didn't unnerve her. Deep down he didn't know if he wanted her to be scared and show it, be amazed and tell him or fight back and do anything at all. She never did any. She always broke him with words.

"So are we ever going to do anything but talk?" he asked her, it was old and boring and he could never get out of it until she let him.

"Sure, when you're ready." She'd always tell him with a wave of her hand. He never understood what she meant. He was ready to do more but they ever did.

"Well, I'm ready now damn it." He roared, hoping to get anything from her; a jump maybe. Nope.

"You think so don't you, but you're far from it." She stood from the chair she'd been sitting in this time and he briefly wondered if she was ruling his dreams without him knowing.

"Don't pretend to know me," he hissed as she moved closer.

"I'm not. I don't have to I know you better then anyone else. Better then you know you." Her eyes flashed but she remained calm.

"Tell me about me then." She never answered that wherever he asked her and it the only thing he had to bother her with; not that she showed it. She flicked her hand out and brushed away a piece of long dark hair that had fallen into his eyes and he unwillingly moved into her touch. He relished in the touch for a moment, missing it terribly, growling low in his throat contently before roughly pulling away.

"Don't touch me."

"Why? I made you, taught you, raised you much to your disappointment, and loved you. Love you." And he broke, just the same as every other time and she caught him as his legs gave out and they, together, sunk to the floor. He cried into her hair and she thought it funny the scene they made. Her holding him, him dwarfing her by a good foot, her arms wrapped around him as best she could as she rocked him slowly, and his face lost somewhere between her hair and her shoulder as he shook silently. She felt hot tears splash against her shoulder but she didn't care as she continued soothing him. This is what she came every night for, missed sleep and pushed away tiredness in the morning; for this. Just to prove that he was still human, deep down but still. To know that he felt, when he let himself, that he loved, unknowingly, and that he never lost it.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he kept mumbling into her hair, between sob but she 'shushed' them away as she whispered into his ear.

"That's okay baby, it over, let it go." She told him the same thing every time hoping that one day he would and could finally start forgiving himself and come back to the light. Finally the sob stopped, he didn't have a tear left in him even if he wanted to cry more for something they couldn't change; he couldn't change. And they sat there, her listening to his deep, ragged breathes, raw from crying and him comfortable listening to the silence mixed with her reassuring breathing.

"What's done is done; you have to let it go Wyatt. It's over." She never looked at him and he didn't know how she knew that that helped him.

"But I killed you," his whispered, sounding like a lost child instead of the cold blooded killer he had become.

"And you can't change that, I'm gone." It was harsh, blunt and to the point but there was no use candy coating it for anyone especially Wyatt.

"Then why do you haunt me every night." Haunt, he'd ever told her that she haunted him, bugged him, got to him until now and she smiled some.

"Haunt is a strong word," he pulled away from her, his heart screaming for her again but his mind telling him to get in her face. He was stubborn, like she was and it made her smile.

"It's the only word I've got to describe it." He stood; she didn't, and ran a hand over his face.

"Then fix it, Wyatt, do something about it. Fight me, listen to me, change, live, anything." It was close to the time when she would fade and he would wake up, the warmth of her hand still on his face. She didn't start to fade this time and he pushed on where she had left off.

"Like what, what the hell am I suppose to do." He yelled, she always told him to do something but ever what to do.

"Don't swear." Ever the mother and he wanted to laugh but he didn't laugh. "Why are you asking me?" she questioned him as she stood, pulling her dark black shirt down.

"Because you're my mother," he barked back.

"And you didn't need any help killing me. You didn't listen to what I told you then and now you have to figure this out for yourself. Fix it." It was painful and true and not a suggestion but an order.

"How?" again he asked her words and their reality sinking it; he had killed her for power, because he thought he was above everything when really he was a lost little boy who needed her like a life line. It was too late to change that now, to think about it or what would have been if.

"Change," it was simple, starring him in the face and what she told him every time she disturbed his sleep. "Fix it," he nodded and she started to fade. She was leaving him, again, and he knew that she wouldn't be there when he fell asleep anymore.

"Don't leave me," he begged, reaching out to her.

"I've never left you; you just have to find me again." His light eyes reminded her of Leo but the scared sadness in them reminded her of just how young and alone he was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she smile as she brushed tears off his face.

"For what, baby?" she held his face, before he hugged her. "I love no one like I love you. Except Chris." She told him lock her dark eyes with his crystal ones as she moved back and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist where his charmed symbol lay; the three sides wrapped in one never ending circle forming the Triquetra.

"Remember that, remember who you are, remember me." She pointed to the symbol. She was almost gone, completely see through and still touching his arm. The only part of her that was still solid was her hand where it was held his wrist.

"I love you mom," there he'd said it, the one thing he never could before and she smiled.

"I know, I never doubted that. Not once." And it was true. "Come back to the light okay. Do it for me." She was gone then, leaving him there nodding his head at her words.

"Time to change then." And he bolted up in bed, the darkness of the room being the only darkness he knew; it was time to change.

* * *

Piper Halliwell let her eyes open slowly, the wetness of tear having soaked her pillow and left dried streaks down her face but she didn't care; she'd done it. She'd finally got to him, changed him, and helped him. Now maybe Chris could concentrate on saving his older brother with out said brother trying to kill him through time. She hadn't been a ghost haunting Wyatt's dreams like he thought, she was his mother trying to change the future and save her sons.

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
